The Encounters
by Trident25SPQR
Summary: When Carter and Sadie go the Manhattan, they encounter a mysterious magic, a whole new pantheon of gods, the Greco-Roman gods
1. Sadie Gets a Throne

Carter the Idiot's POV

I hate mornings, and recordings, since Sadie blackmailed me, and no, I simply will not tell you. Anyways, I woke up from a terrible dream! Well, that's actually natural. I dreamed that Sadie was torturing me to death! I hope it's a regular dream, wait not a regular dream, a dream of a regular, normal, person that is not, not a magician, god, hobo, or any lunatic. So, after waking up, I dressed and tumbled down the stairs after slipping on something slimy, but hard. Yes! I said tumbled! Once I recovered, I looked up to see a penguin stepping on me. Not my day, not my day, at all! And to make matters worse, once I settled down to some waffles, Sadie came in, in a throne, in a throne!

Sadie the Magnificent's POV

So what! I come in on a throne, and Carter's like, "Sadie! Why!" I bet a couple maggots got in that mouth of his. Carter's just exaggerating, because all the initiates are just eating calmly. Oh yeah, I did that prank, I admit it, I told the initiates I would come in on a throne carried by shabti, and Carter would be the only one attracting flies, while Walt took a picture, and Julian took a video to blackmail Carter. So, I got off the throne and reprimanded, "Close your mouth Carter, your mouth isn't that attracting." Carter turned red with embarrassment then with anger. He started shouting, "Sadie, how dare you use a throne to transport yourself to breakfast, in front of the ini-." I cut him off there. " For you're information Carter, the initiates didn't even react, you did, and by the way, if you're getting angry, I have a picture of you and you're big mouth, one angry word, all of youtube knows about your "exaggeration"," I stated calmly. "Now, eat I have something to discuss with you later.

Carter POV

The nerve! Ugh, Sadie is so annoying sometimes, I mean blackmailing me! And, how come the initiates didn't react at all, Sadie must of put up a spell or something, Sadie, I gritted my teeth in anger, then, I remered a book I read about anger, I took a deep breath and counted to 10, then attacked my waffles. After a quarter hour, I headed to Sadie's room, I opened her door, inside Sadie, Walt, Felix, and Zia were waiting, my heart fluttered, Zia. "So! Carter, we are going to Manhattan to find the source of the wild magic, Sadie announced, irrupting my peaceful thoughts. "But-,"I started to protest. "No buts! Unless, you want that video posted on youtube, now go pack, we're leaving in half an hour." I was shocked not only did she take apicture of that incident, but a video too? GRRR! I brushed my thoughts away as I went to pack, at least on the good side, we would finally find out the source, no danger too, no magician can defeat the defeater of Apophis, no magician, none


	2. We encounter an army of Dead People

**Thanks Mrmngrl101 for the support, I really needed it here are the "wild" satyrs! :)**

Sadie POV

Boy my brother took long, anyways, we finally, and I mean finally could go, after separating Freak and a horde of rouge penguins. These days, Felix is just so naughty, turning the Brooklyn house into ice, torturing us with penguins, teleporting us to Antarctica, releasing rouge penguins, polar bears, and snowmen. At least, now he is way more powerful than before, so he could come with us on this trip. Finally, we were flying on Freak to Manhattan. We traveled through the Duat, good'ole Duat, what, I am absolutely not in love with the Duat, Carter, my heart is with Walt/Anubis, one more insult, youtube gets it!

Carter POV

So anyway, we got out of the Duat and Freak flies down, we get out when a whole bunch of skeleton dudes charge at us with swords drawn. I quickly summon my khopesh from the Duat, while Sadie summons her wand and staff, Walt starts shooting gray light, Zia starts lobbing fireballs, and Felix starts summoning penguins and shooting icicles.

I charge in my gargantuan battle avatar and start hacking at the skeletons. I swiped at one and it passed right through. I was like, what? But that moment of hesitation was too long, 4 skeletons came at sliced away, crumbling my avatar, and leaving me with many nasty wounds.

Zia POV

So I start lobbing fireballs, skeletons are melting all over, ha! Like this we can defeat them in no time, but then, by the time a nice area of the park was burning, they started to reform, then I heard a cry, Carter's cry, I turned at Carter was being abused 4 or so skeletons, I lobbed fireballs at them and rushed to Carter's side, he was bleeding badly. If these skeletons kept on reforming, we were toast for sure. Then a ray of hope struck through me, the gray light was turning the skeletons to ashes, and they were not reforming. I quickly ran behind Walt, bringing Carter with me.

Sadie POV

When I first saw the army of skeletons, I was like ha! This is going to be so easy, I mean this is nothing compared to Apophis. But I was was wrong, when I shouted Ha-Di, the heiroglythic appeared, but the skeletons somehow deflected it back at me, I had to dodge, it's weird when it was somehow deflected, I could see the spell. The skeletons were charging forward, and I gave up hope, but then, I could see that the others were defeating them, but then they reformed, but then the ones that were ash stayed ash, I quickly ran behind Walt, where Zia and Carter already were.

Felix POV

I started throwing icicles, but the skeletons crushed them, but the ones that did get through, the skeletons would reform. My penguins were getting defeated too. I tried other ice spells, but the skeletons deflected it. I tried my best but then, I blacked out from using too much magic.

Walt POV

I started shooting gray light, but the skeletons did the impossible, they deflected it with their swords, I did get a few lucky shots though and the skeletons turned to dust, I looked around Sadie was throwing spells but they were deflecting them, and the ones that were hit reformed! How could they reform? Just then Zia and Carter came behind me, they started helping me. Then Sadie came behind me too. Then Sadie shouted , "Felix!" and she dashed away and came back later dragging a knocked out ice magician. Just then, all the skeletons were destroyed and a boy wearing all black shouted, "How did you destroy my minions?" Sadie instantly shouted, "Maw!" Tons and tons of water came crashing down on the skeleton leader, or boy in black. Then, we fled for Freak when a shout was heard, "For Nature! Satyrs destroy the ones who have burned the trees!" Lots of terrible music was heard vines and branches were swallowing us we quickly destroyed them, got on Freak and fled for our lives as arrows started coming.


	3. We run away from some angry goats

**Thanks TheCaramelNinja and uracow99, thank you so much!**

Nico POV

Okay, so I go in a walk at Central Park, and guess what happens? A monster comes falling out of the sky, and no, I am not Chicken Little and the sky is not falling. So, I summoned some skeletons to defend myself, and five figures and start attacking my skeletons. They keep reforming of course, after all, they are all dead already. A girl is lobbing fireballs, how could she be lobbing fireballs? Leo can, but he's the only fire user. Oh, I forgot, these probably are monsters, then I look around, and thers's this great giant green glowing man or boy, charging at the skeletons, he then slashed at them, but his queer looking sword just goes right through.

Looks like a monster forgot to bring Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. My laugh was stopped when I heard a cry, I whirled around only to see the girl/monster run and grab the boy/monster. Wait, the boy is bleeding, bleeding, not disintegrating! Then something gray catches my eye, I turn and see a boy shooting gray light at my skeletons, they were deflecting it, but lots made their marks, and they turned to ash, and did not reform, I was befuddled, how come they don't reform? Then my ADHD reacted, I jumped just as a weird green symbol flew underneath, blazing across the ground, and exploding the ground, uh, oh, there was going to be a horde of ballistic satyrs and nymphs. Speaking of which, a good sized chunk of the park was on fire.

Just at that moment,all my skeletons were defeated, I was angry and bewildered, how did they destroy my minions? I quickly unsheathed my stygian iron sword and crept out of the shadows.

"How dare you destroy my minions?" I growled.

Then a girl shouts something like "Mom!" I was about to laugh when something cold, heavy, and wet slammed into me from above, and I blacked out. Perhaps they were demigods and that girl's mom just attacked me.

Carter POV

So we run away, pretty cowardly for the heroes who defeated Apophis, but it was just too crazy. First, a whole group of invincible, reforming skeletons, that only Walt can defeat, not to mention, my sword just went right through them. Then, an angry boy in black comes out and reprimands us for defeating his minions, wait the skeletons were his minions? Man, that is just too weird. But even more bizarre, a horde of ballistic people with goat legs charge at us while playing musical instruments and shout something like, "For Nanny! Satyrs attack!" What are satyrs? Anyways, then a bunch of plants start attacking us, just way to weird.

So we get back to- MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!Sm!

Sadie POV

Sorry I didn't tie my brother up sooner. Nobody deserves to endure that much torture, not even Set does. I mean like that time at the yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak, and that's I got my first Barbie doll. Anyways, we arrive at the Brooklyn House and we instantly take Carter to the infirmary. I left for my room, cranked up my IPOD and kicked back.

Carter POV

Thanks Zia, for untying me, Sadie is so obnoxious. So, I went inside the infirmary, and it basically goes like this.

"Carter, oh my! What happened!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Uh, nothing much, he just did something stupid in Manhattan," Sadie answered.

"No, I did not! I just got hurt during the fight!"I retorted indignantly.

"Yeah, because you're too weak," Sadie retorted.

I gritted my teeth.

"Okay now, I'll just do my healing magic, okay! Now you can go! Good as New!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Okay, bye,"

I left for the library and searched for where " satyrs" would come from.

"Hi, don't destroy and books, or you'll become one!" Cleo joked.

"Yeah, thanks, just searching for satyrs."

I receive a book from a shabti titled "Satyrs". Satyrs are mythical creatures from Greek Mythology, they are followers of Pan. I slammed the book, "Satyrs, Greek Mythology is real too!"

"Carter! No yelling in the library!" Cleo reprimanded.

I didn't care, I dashed to Sadie's room.

**Note: more reviews or support = more attention= more chapters, I got** **4, 4 support =6 chapters**


	4. Sadie blows up the Brooklyn House

Carter POV

"Sadie! The wild magic is the Greek Gods! Sadie!" I shouted.

"Carter, shut up, there's no such thing as Greek Gods, Greek Mythology is mythology, only the Egyptian Gods are real, I have no idea where you came up with this, this nonsense, I thought you had a better brain than that! Now go away, I'm resting, can't you see?"Sadie scolded.

"What! But they're real! They said satyr-

"Heh-Sieh, Ha-wi"

I screamed as I started running out of the room against my will while two knives were slashing at me. I can't believe Sadie actually launched a spell at me. I quickly summoned my khopesh and skewered the knives. I stalked back in her room after saying, "Sa-Per!"

"Get out!"Sadie screeched.

"No, the Greek Go-,"I started.

"-ldfish are real, blah and blah, now get out now!"

"No, I won't," I stated stubbornly.

"Ha-shieh!"

Walt opened the door and said,"Hi, Sa-,"he screamed and ran away. Sadie gasped.

"You missed," I replied with a grin.

"Ha-Di!" Sadie's dresser exploded in splinters.

"Ha-Di!"Her balcony door shattered.

"A-Max!" Her room erupted in flames.

"Ha-Wei!"Two knives started shredding the walls.

"Ha- Di!"The floor exploded, sending Sadie, me, lots of rubble, walls, roaring flames tumbling onto Jaz's room.

"Sadie! What is going on! Ack! My room! Carter? AAAauuuggghh!"Jaz screamed. CRACK! Her floor exploded and we fell into Julian's room.

"Sadie, stop this right now! You're destroying the Brooklyn House! Cut it out!"I screamed.

"A-Max! Ha-Di! Ha-Wei!"she shouted. Flames erupted everywhere. Knives were shredding the place, the balcony fell off, and last but not least, the floor exploded, sending us tumbling into the room below, Bast's room.

"Sadie, please, stop, the initiates' lives are in danger!"I frantically pleaded as I glanced at Bast and seven initiates curled up in bed for napping classes.

Sadie's eyes glowed golden, "Carter Kane, I do not care for your followers' lives, my mistress shall claim your life, I shall live again. Isfet!"

The hieroglythic for chaos blazed in the air, then the whole Brooklyn House exploded. We all screamed, Sadie too, her eyes stopped glowing too. If you were in New York, you would see a mushroom cloud billow up from Brooklyn. I held on a bedpost for dear life.

**Thanks Lexieonfire for the support Good Luck Mrmngrl101 on the story!**


	5. Nico gives me a heart attack

Percy Pov

I love Saturdays, I get to sleep in! Even at camp! Ah! The soft, cushiony bed, the flan- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nico! What in Hades! Di Immortales! Why did you shadow travel right into my cabin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"I screamed.

"Percy, calm down! I came here because I have news to tell you!"Nico exclaimed.

"You gave me a heart attack just for some lousy news! I'm going back to bed!"

"No! It's important news!" I sat right up. Important news! Why didn't he say so sooner?

"So what's the news?"

"I was taking a walk in the park, when a monster came with, some mortals that had special powers or something like that. I summoned some skeletons, and they started doing some freaky weird things! One guy became a giant glowing monster, while another was incinerating my skeletons to dust! To dust! Only Celestial Bronze can defeat my skeletons without them reforming! But that guy just some weird wacky gray light majig! Another person was summoning penguins, penguins! Another was lobbing fireballs and doing some freaky weird stuff that Leo could only dream of! Plus, someone was saying spells! Who are those weird freaky people?"

"Wait, let me dress, we need to tell Chiron about this." I rushed into the bathroom, threw on a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, put on some jeans and dashed back out to Nico.

"Come on, let's go tell Chiron," I rushed. We ran out the cabin, dashed to the Big House and knocked on the door. We waited for a few minutes and knocked again, this time Chiron opened the door, he was wearing purple tail curlers, tail curlers! Oops, sorry, not related to what's happening right now."

Annabeth POV

"I think what Seaweed Brain just wants to say is that he is being irrelevant, see vocabulary is better!"

Percy POV

Sorry about that, now moving on! Chiron inquired, "Children, what could you possibly want at this hour?" We quickly told him about what happened to Nico, as we went inside.

"What did the girl say?"He asked.

"Something like Ha-Dish and Mom, oh, yeah! She shouted Mom and then I was hit by something, and when I came to, I was soaked in water."

"Children, we must find out who these people are we shall issue a quest soon." With that he left. Nico and I headed back for our cabins and waited for breakfast. When it was time we all gathered at the Dining Pavilion. There, Chiron announced, "A quest shall be issued!"

All of a sudden Rachel slumped back, and green mist poured out of her mouth, "The magic's partner, tooken at last. For, a trophy, captive tor al to be ablast. Kings shall declareth war, to see the world at death's door. The Eagle will rise all will fall, to be imprisoned within the hall. The Sky's rage, unleash, to keep the mountain at leash, to be saved by the hero's soul, thus completing his goal, access Denied! Oracle of Delphi your days are numbered!" With that, Rachel promptly fell over and started coughing up blood. A medic quickly took her to the infirmary.

"Who wants to volunteer for the quest?" Chiron asked. Annabeth, Nico, and I both raised our hands.

"Good you shall go pack, you must leave so-,"he was interrupted by a loud boom, our heads swiveled to the noise, like an office chair, there was a huge mushroom cloud, as if an atom bomb had hit Brooklyn.

**Thanks Quieteyes5 and Blackcurse11 for the support. Can't wait for the next chapter Mrmngrl101!**


	6. We Anger the Council

Carter POV

The Brooklyn House exploded, not my average day. Okay, so Sadie goes ballistic and destroys the Brooklyn House, then her eyes glow, weird.

"Okay, Sadie, explain it to me again, what did it seem like when you exploded our house?"

"I don't exactly know, It was like watching a movie, I, I couldn't control myself,"she stammered.

"How can you explain that? And why were your eyes glowing? And why did you call me Carter like you weren't my sister, and who is your mistress?"

"I don't know!" and with that Sadie burst into tears.

"Carter, be soft, let's bring the matters to the gods."Amos scolded.

"When did the gods get back?"I asked, curious.

"They came back just a day ago, but not completely, they can only stay in the Duat, they can't come out."

"Oh." We then opened a portal and went into the throne room. Okay, perhaps I should explain what happened after the Brooklyn House exploded. Well we survived of course, with some magic, I got some nasty bruises though. We then captured Sadie and questioned her. Walt was really disappointed in her. So anyways, we stepped through the portal and went to the throne room. There, all the gods were waiting.

"Today, we shall discuss Sadie's behavior,"bellowed Horus. "Today, Sadie Kane went ballistic, attacked her brother, and destroyed the 21st Nome in the process. Here are the witnesses." Horus is being so funny than his usual self, this is like a courtroom.

"Carter Kane, it's your turn to speak."

"Okay, I found out the Greco- Roman gods are rea-"I started.

"Ridiculous!"

"Ubsurd!"

"False, we're the only gods!"

"That boy is lying!"

"Shhh! He's the Pharoah!"

"Liar! Our own Pharoah is a liar!"

"There's no such thing as Greco-Roman go-"

"Scilence!"Horus bellowed, "Let Carter speak."

"So, I found out the Greco- Roman gods are real-"

"Outrageous! That boy is lying!"Set roared.

"Yeah!"

"I said silence! What part of that do you not understand?"Horus bellowed indignantly.

"Okay, now, so I found out because we were attacked by Satyrs, so the Greco- Roman gods are real, and they seemed more powerful than us-"

"Lies! Kill the boy! We are the most powerful! Off with his head! Kill him!"Horus bellowed.

I was shocked Horus would want to do that, then I remembered to run. I started defending ourselves while Sadie conjured a portal and we hopped in, followed by a horde of angry Egyptian gods.

**Thanks Annayasashii and Blackcurse 11 for the support. Sorry I didn't update for a long while.**


	7. Witnesses

**Brooklyn, New York**

The sun finally rose, creating a beautiful sunrise in Brooklyn. Joggers were already jogging the perimeter. An old lady sat in the park feeding some ducks. There was only a slight bit of car sounds, a really peaceful morning. Coffee smells drifted throughout Brooklyn, no one noticed a small group of teenagers approaching the mainland. No one noticed the explosion that occurred on the other side of Brooklyn. Now on the other side, was a different story.

**Lower Brooklyn, New York**

It was a disasterous scene, everyone had been sleeping when a loud boom and a tremor was heard. Scientists reported a 3.0 in Lower Brooklyn. The cause or epicenter was located, a abandoned warehouse that hat explode, flames licking the place. Witnesses were Mr. Applebutter, Mr. Dodds, Mrs. Butterscotch, Mrs. and Mr. Grumpy, Brooklyn Warehouse Facillities, Joe Nashkin, Mr. Carter, Dr. Warren, Madame Kabra, Sinead Starling, Amy Cahill, Mr. Holt, Mr. Wizard.

"I was having a nice dream, my dogs were curling on my lap and I was reading a great story. Then, I went ona hike through a beautiful mountainside, than there was an earthquake and a n explosinon and I fell off the mountain, I woke up, and I was on the ground, I didn't fall off amountain, but I did however fall off my bed, it was then I realized the earthquake and explosion were real, I dashed outside and saw a green cloud rising over the Hudson, I went over to investigate, but then turned back, because I'm not the athletic type."

"Hi there! I'm . I was jogging around a park enjoying the scenery when I heard an explosion. I ran toward the sound, but then I was knocked off my feet by a tremor in the ground, I crashed into the tree and got up, my head was spinning. I ran toward the direction of the sound again, but yet another tremor came, and I was thrown back at a lamppost, this time my leg was the victim. I got up, then collapsed, I must of twisted my ankle or something, because, a firy pain was searing up my leg. I limed over to a pay phone and dialed for an ambulance."

"Hello dears, I'm Mrs. Butterscotch, would you like some cookies? Here, here, have some milk too. Yes, please sit down, I barely have any company nowadays. Oh yes, the explosion, I was up early in the park feeding the pigeons, oh they were so adorable, one called Peggie was nudging my foot, oh the sweetheart- Oh, yes, so suddenly, there was an earthquake and an explosion, my poor dears scattered in terror. I was thrown off the bench I was on. Oh, my weak knees. So, I turned and saw a huge mushroom, it was green. I headed toward it with my cane, but I just couldn't get to it."

"What do you want! Hey you're stepping on my grass! Reporters, huh? I don't care, Get out! Out! No buts! Oooh! I can be on T.V! I'm in. Okay, its live? Okay, all people who are watching. I'm the best! I'm Mrs. Grumpy, now I was going to my beauty Salon when Beatrice old me about the fashion failer. It was hilarious! The failer was framed last Saturday, and he was like oh I- Come back! I'm not done yet! Reporters? Reporters! BBBZZZZZZZ"

"I am Tucker Oh, president of the Lower Brooklyn Warehouse. The Warehouse that exploded was last owned by Amos Kane. But that was nearly thirty- five years ago, right before this incident it was declared abandoned, though still property of Amos Kane. Currently, we cannot track him down, but we are working on it."

"Hi, I'm Joe Nashkin. Whopee! Take that Creeper! And that! Uh, oh Endermen. Oh yeah, so I was up early playing Minecraft obviously, die skeleton! Then there was this explosion, whohoo! Redstone! Better make a compass. Then, there was this earthquake, I went outside and saw this mushroom cloud over, diamonds! Oh-yeah! Noo! Poison! Why cave spiders? Why? Oh, yeah it was green like a creeper."

"Hello I'm Mr. Carter. Basically I was sailing on the East, nice breeze by the way. And I was sailing peacefully in the nice morning when Iheard an explosion. I looked around wildly for the source. I couldn't find any. Then there was another followed by another. Then, a warehouse right in front of me exploded. I saw something strange. It looked like some children were in the explosion, I heard something like Catter Kay. I propelled my boat forward, but then a shockwave overturned it. I fell off. I swam for the shore quickly."

"Dr. Waren speaking. So, I was in my lab conducting experiments, when I heard an explosion. I ran to the window, a mushroom cloud was rising over the East. Oh, it was green too. Then an earthquake arrived, knocking over chemicals, I made some mad grabs for them, but some fell and mixed with each other, then the lab exploded."

"I am Isabel Kabra. I am very beautiful. I was in my luxurious mansion having a luxurious beauty sleep when I was awoken by an explosion. I looked outside and there was a green mushroom cloud over the East River, a crummy name if you ask me. Then, there was a series of dreadful earthquakes. I repeat I am glamorous."

"Hello, I'm Sinead Starling, I was up studying for clues for the Time Space Continum. Then there was an explosion. I looked out the window, and there was a mushroom cloud hovering over the East river."

"I'm A-a-amy Ca-h-hill. I was sl-leeping when th-ere was an ex-explosion. I lo-oked out the win-n-ndow and saw a green mushroom cl-cloud."

"I am Eisenhower Holt. I was up practicing for the Olympics. There was an explosion. It was green. "

"What's up ,yo? I'm Jonah. Or Mr. Wizard, but you've got to keep up the focus. So, I was hitting zi hay when there was an explosion. Caused a bunch of Erosion. Shook me out of the sleep. Kinda made me weep. It was green. Then I went to clean."

**Thanks IsiWriter, Egypt girl16 and Blackcurse 11 for the support. Enjoy!**


	8. War

Carter POV

"Aaaauuuggghhh!"

Yep, that's me. And I was not, emphasis on not having a good day, imagine your best friend, very loyal, turns out not loyal, screaming for your blood. That's the position I was in, being chased by celestial beings throughout the Duat. For some reason, just because I thought the Greeks were more powerful, the gods just come at me for my blood, a rebellion.

"Carter Kane, we shall feast on your blood. You are guilty of being Egyptian, we are _daímones,_ we are the servants of Zeus. You cannot hide. Sccrreech!"

"Yikes!" What is possessing the gods? What are daimones? Oh, no, Zeus, the Greek gog of the sky, the king of the gods. Brother, oh brother. "Sadie! Cast the daimones out!"

"Yes! Here it is, Ma'at! Arggh!" Sadie collapsed on the floor.

"Shhhhrrriiiieeek! Zeus shall have your soul!"

"Carter, why are you here?"Horus asked.

"Uggh, we had a council meeting, and eeeer, you guys were possessed or someth-"

"The Mighty Horus is never possessed! I am invincible!"

"Who did this, possessing?"Isis inquired.

"Daimones, servants of Zeus!"

"Zeus? Zeus is mythology! He is fake! Child's tale!"Horus shrieked. Thunder boomed overhead.

"Ugh, I found out that Zeus and the Greek gods are real!"I shouted.

"Pah, if they are real, they are lame, piece of junk, I bet even your lil' ankle biters can defeat him!"

"No! Even some of the small ones of the Greek pantheon defeated us!"

"No one can defeat us Egyptians, Carter, we shall go to war, those Greeks will be sorry they ever messed with the mighty Horus, come let us be one again and lead the Egyptians to victory!"

"Goodie! Rockin-Red- Reaper is ready to pound some Greeks!"

"But, Horus, we shouldn-"

"We will! We attack at noon! I shall join your soul again!"

Too late for me to realize I wasn't wearing an amulet, Horus came right in.

Thanks Blackcurse11, obssesed, and Please More for the support, man, you guys swamped me wih reviews, 3 in 30 minutes! Keep on doing that!


	9. We are nuked by the Greeks

Daimone POV

Those Puny Egyptians, they'll never stand a chance! Haha! The Greeks, Romans and Egyptians will clash! Once they're weak, mother will rise again! BWAHAHAHA! What good has Zeus done for us? Let him rot in Tartarus! My Plan was perfect, getting those puny, so-called magicians and demi-gods to collide, then to fight to the death! Ha!

Reyna POV

I was casually walking across the Principia when a scream pierced the air. I quickly dashed to the source, the Forum. Argentum and Aurum at my heels, I dashed in, finding many Romans, dazed on the floor.  
"What happened?" I inquired.

A young man stood up and answered, "Praetor, I do not know, I was strolling across the Forum when a scream pierced the air, then I blacked out."

Right on cue, the other Romans stood up and started bickering among them.

"What the Pluto was that?!"\

"Did you push me?!"

"No, how dare you accuse me?!"

"What happened?"

"I'm too young to die!"

"You dare accuse me!"

"Silence," I shouted, straining to maintain order.

"Praetor! He knocked me out!"

"No! Your Honor, he knocked me out!"

"You dare accuse me!"

"How dare you!"

"Silence!"I tried again.

"He did it!"

"No he did it!"

I face palmed.

"Just one by one, explain what happened, you go first."

"Well, I was just minding my business when that doofus…"

"How dare you call…."

"Would you two just cooperate?!"

"So.."

BOOM! All of us fell on the floor, smoke billowed over the Forum. I wearily pushed myself up. That was a fatal mistake. The air was so smoky, that I simply could not breathe. Just barely, just barely was I able to get back down without fainting or turning blue. Suddenly, the smoke dissipated leaving a giant banner standing in the middle of the Forum. A dark shadow was cast over the Forum. I looked up and saw a Greek Trireme zooming away. My eyes settled on the banner, AOE. The Graeci, someone must pay…

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating for a looong time, enjoy!**


	10. The New York Bird Farm Produces a Mutant

Percy POV

Running after breakfast is not a good idea. In fact… It's the most horrible idea ever created ! Well, here goes, I threw up my breakfast. Don't make fun of me! So, we left Camp-Half- Blood and approached Brooklyn, running. I was insane, how could I forget to bring Pegasi! At least Black jack would respond to my whistle, and of course, Mrs O Leary, so I called both of them. Annabeth and I got on Blackjack and Nico got on Mrs O Leary, heading to the crime scene.

An half hour later…

"There's the scene of disaster!" I shouted, happy that the wait was over. Just then, FFREAKKK! I jumped at the sound. FFFRREEAAAKKK!

"Yikes! What is that!"shouted Nico.

A 20 ton hummingbird came into our view. FFFFFFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAKKK!

"A Gryphon!"Annabeth exclaimed.

"What's a gryhon?"Nico and I asked in unison.

"A gryphon is a Egyptian monster! It's coming at us!"

"For Egypt! Feel thy wrath!"was the last thing I heard before blacking out.


	11. We find ourselves in a mutant colony

Percy POV

Pain lurched through my body. All I could see was black, I tried to stand up, but I fell back down. I could hear people laughing at me. RIP! No wonder I couldn't see! I was blindfolded! I was bound and gagged, right in front of a massive throneswith a weird bird mutant in one of them. There was a huge, and by that I mean huge, crowd of weird animal mutants, people, flashes of light, basically some weird stuff.

"Feeling comfortable? Eh?"laughed the bird mutant. I nervously looked around and saw Annabeth and Nico, also bound and gagged, right next to me.

"MmmmmMmmmm! Mmmmmmmm! Mmmm!" I screamed. Well, I tried.

"Hahahaha!"laughed the crowd.

"Horus dear, you should un-gag them!"

"Fine! Sobek, un-gag them!

"Right to it!"hissed a weird crocodile mutant.

"Let us go you little.. animals!"shouted Nico.

"Yeah! Let us go!" I shouted.

"Tut, tut! Never, you are our spoils of war, our prisoners!"

"Let us go!" Nico and I shouted. Some red dude went up the bird mutant and whispered something in his ear. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"Sure! We'll let you go! Set!" The red dude bounded forward and grabbed Nico who muffled a scream. He then picked him up and tied him to the ceiling. The red dude the signaled to some other mutants who brought forward a boiling pot of water.

"Get me down!" screamed Nico, who was desperately struggling to break his bonds. Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized what they were about to do.

"Stop it! Do it to me first!"I screamed, not thinking. The bird mutant then nodded at the red man. The red man then took Nico down and grabbed me.

"No! Percy!"screamed Nico. Annabeth's face filled with horror, then a smirk slowly spread over her face, she knew what I was about to do. Red dude then tied me to a ceiling.

"Let you go, huh? Sure, we'll let you go, over this pot of boiling water!" the other mutants snickered. Red man produced his sword, I was trying my best not to smile. Red man then slashed down at the ropes, and I fell into the tub of boiling water, hard. Remembering to keep my act, I pretended to scream in pain. One of the mutants then said something like mom, a weird symbol glowed in the air, and a ton of water splashed down on me. I then used the water and threw it at the mutants.

"Agggghhhhh! Running water!" lots of the mutants screamed.

"Idiots! We're in the Duat, silly!" BOOM! The water hit them, full force. I quickly drew Riptide and slashed at Nico and Annabeth's bonds. We ran to the exit, leaving behind the throng of screaming mutants. Too late did we realize there was no floor beyond the exit, we fell into a deep chasm.

**Special thanks to Blackcurse11 and percabethforever2511. War is brewing! Hope u like it, I sort of hurried on this one, enjoy! Please read The Roman Way too!**


End file.
